


Summertime Festival (Belphegor x Reader)

by interchaellar



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Festivals, Heartwarming, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, Short & Sweet, Summer Festival, date, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interchaellar/pseuds/interchaellar
Summary: You and the Seven Brothers have all finished selling candied apples and everyone was free to do everything they pleased. Just days before Mammon announcing his debt and to fulfill it he has everyone help him with a booth that sells candied apples, Belphie had already asked you to go to the festival with him. The two of you decided to sneak out and ditch the cleanup.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Summertime Festival (Belphegor x Reader)

"No, I'm not helping out." Belphegor growled at Mammon, glaring daggers at him. Mammon whined, "c'mon, Belphie! Do it for ya big brother, pretty please?" Mammon clasped his hands together and begged his brother while he folded his arms and shook his head, "you can't convince me otherwise. I already had plans and you came in and ruined it all." 

"What's more important than helping ya older brother out?" Belphegor glances at you before looking back at Mammon, "that's none of your business. Plus, you should stop dragging us into your mess. This is all your fault in the first place." The tanned demon held onto his younger brother's shoulders before shaking him back and forth, "Belphie c'mon!" 

You gently tug on Belphegor's sleeve, pulling him closer to you before whispering, "just help him out. We can spend time together after, I promise." He turns to look at you with a raised brow, "you have to stop babying him so much, he's spoiled enough." You shrugged your shoulders lightly, "he's still your brother." Belphegor was about to say something but stopped himself. Shoving his hands inside his pockets, he sighed and turned to look at his older brother in the eyes. "Fine. But only because (Y/N) told me so."

Mammon smiled widely, "great! You can help Asmo out with the poster." The Avatar of Sloth heaved another breath before walking away, mumbling curses to Mammon. "I don't know how you do it, but thanks for convincing Belphie." You nodded your head with a gentle smile, "no problem. But you should really be careful next time." He laughed nervously, "yeah, yeah.. that was my bad." 

"Everyone, I would like to have your attention." Asmodeus and Leviathan walk towards everyone with a clothing rack filled with yukatas. "What are all of those for?" Beelzebub asked with raised brows. Asmodeus laughs, "it's for the festival, obviously. We're going to be wearing these while selling candied apples!" He explains while Leviathan starts handing everyone's yukata.

"Oh, (Y/N) yours is in my room, come follow me." Right when those words left his lips everyone started arguing. "Oh no ya don't! Don't pretend like we don't know what you're planning to do." Mammon complained but Asmodeus just waves it off, "I won't try anything. I'll just let (Y/N) use my bathroom." Before anyone else could say a word, you were being dragged by the Avatar of Lust, your wrist in his hand.

* * *

You handed a customer their order and bowed, "thank you and enjoy." They smiled lightly at you before walking away. "You're really good at this, (Y/N)." Satan comments, a wide smile on his lips while you just shook your head lightly. "This is nothing. I've never really done anything like this but Mammon taught me the basics and I'm starting to get used to it."

"Well whatever he taught you it's working. There's customers coming left and right because of you." Leviathan comes to the front and hands two candied apples to you and Satan, there's 6 more in the making." He explained before heading back inside. "Thank you for waiting, please come again." You said to the customer and bowed to them as they walked away, Satan following you. 

The night ends fast and you were all out of candied apples already. It was time to cleanup and as Lucifer said, everyone was free to do whatever they want right after. While you were helping out in cleaning, someone suddenly grabs on your hand and starts dragging you away. "W-Wait, Belphie-" he hushes you, a smirk plastered on his lips as he looked back at you, "they'll hear you."

You decide to give up and just follow him. The demon leads you up a hill, "Belphie we're still not done cleaning up," you say but he doesn't listen or respond. He let's go of your hand and tilts his head towards his side, "check the view out." You look at him with raised brows and followed as told. Your eyes widened at the view.

The booths were stunning, the lanterns were beautifully lighten up, everyone was wearing yukatas, and there were these groups of people dancing, it was all breathtaking. 

Belphegor stood beside you, "well, what do you think?" Your smile grew wider and wider, "it's beautiful, Belphie. How did you even know about this spot?" You asked him. He shrugged his shoulders and chuckled, "while I was on my break a while ago I decided to wander around and look for a place to nap while I waited for my break to be over and I happen to find this place."

You continued to admire the view in front of you, not wanting to leave or look away. "We could've done so much together if it weren't for that booth thing." He sighed, disappointment written all over his face and his tone. You couldn't help but laugh, "you have to admit though, you had a lot of fun with your brothers. I can tell you were." He looks away in an attempt to hide his reddening face, "well.. yeah, they're my brothers."

"They might annoy me from time to time, but they're still my family." You grinned, "I'm glad you're all in good terms. Well, I don't think it'll last since you basically just ditched cleanup." He laughs, "I don't really care to be honest. I had to get you all to myself before they start fighting over you." 

"Oh and.." he clears his throat, "I know I've already thanked you so many times, I can't help but mention it every now and then. If it weren't for you helping me out, my brothers and I wouldn't be this close again. They wouldn't even look at me when I came back.." he looks down at his feet with a forced smile on his lips. "Not only that but you still helped me despite all the things I've done to you. Like... when I-"

You pull him close to you and rest your head on his chest, "enough. We're not having this conversation again, alright? I forgave you and have moved on, and that's the only thing that matters." You pull away and held onto his hands, squeezing them lightly for assurance, "I'm _fine_ , Belphie. You have nothing to worry about." You give him a bright smile. 

He sighs, "I really don't know what to do with you." You both stayed in that position until his face suddenly lit up, taking something out from the sleeve of his yukata. "(Y/N), hold your two hands out and close your eyes." Following his instructions, he gently puts something light on your hands. "I bought this when I was on my break. I hope you like it, I thought it would look good on you since it matches your yukata. You can open them now." 

Slowly opening your eyes, you looked down at the item in your hands and grinned widely. "I asked the seller and he said it's a kanzashi. It's supposed to be for your hair." You held onto it tightly and pulled it close to your chest, "I love it." Belphegor smiles, "give it here, I'll put it on you." You hand it to him and he goes behind you, inserting the pin into your hair.

He finally finishes, "I'm done." You turn around to look at him, "well? What do you think?" You wait for a response but he says nothing but just looks at you in awe. You raised your brows, "Belphie?" He took a step closer towards you which startles you, "you're beautiful than ever." He says as he pushes strands of your hair behind your ear. Your hand slowly reaches up to his that was cupping your cheek lightly.

"(Y/N).." the faint sound of people counting down from 10 started from the distance. 

You look closely into his gradient eyes that went from violet to pink. "Can I.." he stopped, taking multiple glances on your lips before licking his own.

"Can I kiss you?" And without hesitation you plant your lips on his, arms wrapping around his neck. Fireworks started going off in the background but that didn't matter to the two of you. Belphegor's arms wrap around your waist, pulling you close while you were on your toes. You two let go of each other once the fireworks stopped, taking deep long breaths as you two pulled away.

He laughs, "you have no idea how long I've been dying to kiss you all night." You failed to hide your smile, playfully landing a slap on his chest. Belphegor gives you a gentle and loving peck on the top of your head, "don't even think of letting go." Playfully rolling your eyes, you got on your toes again and gave him a light kiss on his lips.

A smirk crept on the corner of his lips, "you're making it harder for me to stop, you know." Pulling him close, you gave him a warm embrace, head resting on his chest, "I know."


End file.
